Abandon Heart
by Presh Manganti
Summary: "They turned you into something you are not to. I am sorry my child if this is your fate. I am sorry if I am not with you for the times you cried yourself to sleep. For the pain you felt every night. For the lonely nights. They didn't deserved you my child. They deserve your wrath and pain. They deserve it my child."


Abandon Heart

**_"Be careful, they might abandon you. They might leave you my dear..."_**

He woke up in the middle of night, sweats on his head and catching his breath. The young don of the famous Vongola Family has no idea what does that dream meant.

He glanced at the clock on top of his bedside table and it's already three o'clock in the morning. Just a two hours of sleep due to his pile of paper works.

He decided to get back to sleep and after some minutes, he finally went off to his dream land.

_**" I am sorry for the pain they will give upon you..."**_

Bang!

"Decimo! We are under attack!" one of his men shout. Tsuna qickly grab his gloves, light his dying will flame and fly where the enemies stay.

He saw his guardians fighting, Takeshi swinging his katana, Hayato throwing his dynamites. Ryohie punching the enemies' faces, Mokuro and Chrome makes an illusion,even stabbing their enemies with their biting to death and Lambo uses his horns to electrocute people.

His breath hitch when he saw Francisco-the enemies' boss points a gun to their young guardian. Due to his reflexes, he fly so fast and punch the enemy in his chest. And because of this, he left a whole in enemy's chest.

"I will never let you hurt my family." he said and kick the body. The enemies retreated and saw how dangerous the decimo is.

When he look at her guardians, he can see the shock on their faces. The scared look from Chrome and Lambo.

"Is everybody okay?" he asked. He got no answer.

"Lambo-" before he could finish, Lambo started to scream.

"Don't kill me please! You're a monster! Bring back Tsuna-nii!"

He was confused. Why would Lambo acted like that?

"Lambo? What are you saying?"

"You are not Judaime!" His right hand man said.

"Hayato?"

"Judaime will never kill anybody! He will not stain his hands by blood."

"You just killed Francisco!" Takeshi shouted.

"I did that because he will kill Lambo!"

"Youre not Tsuna!" every one turn their backs on the young don of vongola.

"I am sorry my dear..."

It's been three months since that incident. And dear, every one of his guardians were not home. They avoiding him. Calling him monster. He is confuse. He only kill because he don't want his family get hurt. Is it a bad thing? To protect the family he cherish?

"Decimo, the dinner is ready." he heard Franco-his head butler.

"I'm still not hungry Franco. I will just call you if I get hungry."

"But decimo-"

"Please Franco."

"As you wish decimo." the butler just sighed and shook his head. Tsuna wasn't eating anything since morning.

He was surprised one morning when he saw Vongola Nono- Timoteo together with his guardians and there is a man who look exactly like Timoteo.

"Grand pa! What a surprise!" he said.

"Tsunayoshi, after the long years of searching, I finally found my missing son. I want you to meet Enrico." he look at the man,beside the old man. Behind Enrico is his guardians, each one of them avoids to meet his eyes and that pains him.

"Thank you for your guardians tsunayoshi. They search for my son." Timoteo said, and he just smile at the old man. He doesn't have an idea that his guardians search for the old man's missing soon.

"Vongola Nono" they look at Hayato.

"Since we found Enrico, and your son is suppose to be the true heir of vongola, we ask the current decimo to give the his position to the rightful owner which is Enrico."

**Crack.**

Something broke inside his heart.

"What are you talking Hayato? Tsunayoshi leads the family for almost three years. Just because Enrico is here, we will be the new head of the family." the old man said.

"Tsunayoshi is not capable of running the family Nono." Takeshi said.

**Crack.**

"If that's what you want." he said and remove the vongola ring from his finger.

"From this day onward, Enrico the true heir of Vongola Family will be the new Vongola Decimo. And I, Tsunayoshi Sawada will be no longer part of the Vongola Family." He look at his guardians faces before turning away.

Away from the people he cherish. The people he love. The people who betray him.

_**"I am sorry my child. For the pain they inflicted upon you."**_

When Reborn just came back from his long term mission, he got confused. The world's greatest hitman got confused for the first time. He was supposed to see one Tsunayoshi Sawada, not some random face.

"Who are you?" He asked and pointed his Leon gun on the man.

"I am Enrico, Timoteo's son and the current Vongola Decimo."

"Reborn-sama, drop your gun." he look at Hayato who protectively shielded Enrico from him. He was suppose to protect Tsuna not this bastard.

"What' going on? Where is Tsuna?" he asked.

"The bastards gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He left. He is no capable to be the Decimo. He is a monster! A useless piece of crap!"

**Bang!**

"How dare you to talk shit about your boss."

"He is not my boss any more."

Reborn walk out off the manor and decided to search for his student.

Dame-Tsuna what the hell is happening?

**Five Years Later...**

Five years had passed since the disapperance of Tsunayoshi. Not a thing that can be heard about him. Where did he go? Where is he? Is he alone? Is he dead?

For the past five years, more blood had been ruled the whole Vongola Family. The cruelty of the current decimo Enrico led the family to another bloodshed. Wars, drugs,prostitution and everything is illegal.

Takeshi Yamamoto, the once rain of guardian of Tsunayoshi asked himself, why did he agreed to everybody to find Enrico? To hurt his best friend Tsuna. The one who saved him, the one who accepted him. How can he do that? He just abandoned his best friend.

Hayato Gokudera, the storm guardian holds a regret for the rest of his life. He once plead his loyalty to the one Tsunayoshi Sawada. To become the decimo's right hand man. The one who saved him from his own bombs. The one who accepts all his faults. The one who welcomed him when nobody wants him. How can he be so cruel? How can he turn his back to that man?

Lambo Bovino, the lightning guardian, the youngest one. He miss his Tsuna-nii. The big brother he had. The brother who protects him,the brother who accepted him when his own family wants him dead. The big brother who always gave him grape candies. "I am a very bad boy. I called him monster."

Chrome Dokuro, one half of the mist guardian punish herself every night. She always hunt of his former boss' face. The hurt she saw in his eyes. The crack inside his soul. She saw it all.

Mokuro Rokudo,the other half of mist guardian wanted to go back to Vendicare Prison. To go back to that cold water tank. He hated himself for being a fool. How dare him to call Tsunayoshi a monster where in fact he was the one who killed a whole Estraneo Family?

Ryohei Sasagawa, the sun guardian. The once extreme boxer wanted to punch his own face. How dare him? After all the things that Tsuna did for him and his sister, this is all what Tsuna get? A Betrayal?

Kyouya Hibari, the aloof cloud guardian. The strongest one. He is a man with so much pride. How pathetic is he? He acted like a herbivore. He hurt his omnivore. He betray his one and only sky.

How pathetic they are. They are the monsters, not Tsuna. Not Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Ne Tsuna, can we eat already? I'm hungry!" a dark haired ma with blue cat's eye spoke as he laid in the couch.

"Hungry again? You just ate tiramisu 10 minutes ago." a blonde boy with a hawthorns coloured eye answer him.

"Shut yup Yato." a spiky brown haired man spoke. His eyes are hazel colour and shows emptiness. The man is no other than the former Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada..

"I heard what is happening to your trash family." He look at Jiro, a man with a long black hair, wearing a red coat and have a sword with him.

"ohhh... what's happening to that shitty vongola?" yato asked.

"They just had a war against La Cordia Family. And of course they won. Many people had die from both families." Tsunayoshi didn't give a thing about vongola any more. He was not part of that family anymore. Its been five years. He don't care any don't know all the people that had been part of that family.

"And I heard Reborn... He's still looking for you." his heart stop. The moment Jiro say that name, his heart stop. Reborn, his former tutor is looking for him. How he wish he can say goodbye when he left.

He wonder what would happen if Reborn was around when things started to fall? Will Reborn still accept him? Will Reborn shot him with his leon gun?

"Tsuna,Maybe it's time to show that little family of yours what they did with their sky. Its been a long time." Yato said, eyes staring at Tsuna.

"Stop hiding Tsuna. Show them what kind of monster are you." Yuki said. A smirk form into Tsuna's lips.

"Call the rest of the group, its time to show who we really are."

_**I'm sorry if your heart turned into a stone. **_

"Decimo! There is something you need to know!" a certain mafioso said.

"what is it scum" Enrico said while doing paper signs.

"There is a new mafia family! Its name is Inferno Famiglia. They causing havoc in the southeast of Palermo."

"Inferno? What a lame name?"

"They killed 10 mafia families in just one day. And they say they're worst than the Varia. They are heartless monsters."

"Inferno huh? Lets see."

BOOOMM!

The whole Vongola manor was racked by a huge explosion. Enrico, the vongola decimo was surprised by the sudden attack. He quickly get his gun a G3SAS and run. In the hallway, he saw his guardians running to the explosion area, hands with their weapon. Hayato with his CAI system, Takeshi with his shigure gintoki, Ryohie with his gloves, Lambo with his helmet, the two mists with their trident and lastly Kyouya with his famous tonfa.

When they arrive in the area, they saw the bodies of other members lying lifelessly. Bloods are everywhere. In the middle, they saw 6 unfamiliar people. Each one of them are wearing a masks. In the middle of the group, a man stood wearing a black mask. His gravity defying hair stood everywhere. And he have a pair of red eyes.

"Who are you!" asked Hayato.

"We are the ones who was left behind." a small girl spoke. she had a shoulder length hair and she wears a white mask with a red flower around it.

"The ones who treated badly." a man with a blonde hair wearing a red mask. His mask has a touch of blue feathers on the left eye.

"The ones who were abandoned." a woman with a long blonde hair wearing a military uniform and an eye mask that is colour violet.

The whole Vongola was taken back when the man in the middle spoke. The guardians felt their heart beats fast like they run a 5km dash. Everyone of them still remember that voice. But this time, its lifeless. No sign of life, so cold that they shiver when he spoke. They will ever forget his voice. The voice of their once sky. The sky that accepts them but they turn down.

"They call us monsters. They gave us a name of being a monsters. We are the ones who got betrayed by our so called family. But there is no such thing as family. They are a bunch of losers. They will be good to you but when the time comes, they will hurt you so badly. They will make your life miserable. They will take away everything from you."

Hayato is still shock. After so many years, he finally heard that voice. But it is so much different way back there.

The man take a step forward and remove his mask. The whole vongola gasp when they saw his face. The man is no other than Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna is way different from before. He become more matured after all these years. His face is more manly even his body. There is no more signs left of a dame-Tsuna.

His eyes is in bloody red. No more amber coloured eyes, no more the harmonizing aura. All they felt is a strong murderous aura. More intense than to the world's greatest hitman-Reborn.

"Tsuna-nii..." Lambo cannot believed his eyes. He finally see his Tsuna-nii. He really miss his Tsuna-nii.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo run towards Tsuna but was stopped when he felt a blade against his neck.

"Lambo!" Takeshi shouted.

"Don't ever come near to our Tsuna." the blonde boy said while holding his golden dagger in Lambo's neck.

"Tsuna-nii..." cried Lambo but Tsuna only stared at him with his lifeless eyes.

"Why are you running to Tsuna? Don't you remember you called him a monster?" Yukine said, he was happy seeing Lambo's eyes turned big like a head light.

"You betrayed him don't you? Because he killed?" He saw how tears started to flow from the child's eyes.

"What do you want herbivore?" Kyouya step ahead and got Lambo out of Yukine's blade.

"Herbivore? As I remember you called Tsuna an omnivore." The woman with long blonde hair spoke. She removed her mask and an violet dangerous pair of eyes welcome him. Kyouya felt the danger around this woman. Her voice is like a venom to him.

"I have no business with you herbivore."

"Oh yes you do! As long is Tsunayoshi is involve." she walk towards Tsuna and hug him from the back and she lick his' ear.

"Who are you! What do you want?!" Enrico shouted and pointed his G3SAS to Tsuna.

"We are the Inferno Famiglia." Tsuna said and the rest of them removed their mask. There is Yato, Yukine, Jiro, Bisha,the woman with long blonde hair and Mai, the girl with a shoulder length hair.

"So you are the one who were causing havoc in Palermo!" Enrico gritted his teeth with s much annoyance.

"Oh yes. The killing spree of that 10 families. They are a bunch of losers so as this Vongola." Tsuna said with so much excitement.

"How dare you tell that Vongola is a loser! You were part of this family back then Tsuna!" Takeshi said.

"I am no longer part of your stupid famiglia. Actually I have to thank all of you." the guardians was confused.

"What?" Mokuro asked.

"Thank you for betraying me. For abandoning me. For turning my heart into a beautiful stone. I really enjoy the crimson red. The smell of blood, its taste, the smell. How I love it. The screams of people I killed. Their screams is my lullaby every night. The sound of the crushing bones,the scattered flesh, I really enjoy it."

"You're insane! You are insane!" Mokuro shouted. In a blink of an eye, Tsuna is already in his face.

"And so do you." Tsuna punch Mokuro that sent him flying across the manor.

His fist is covered with dying will flames. But not the pure sky flames. His flames is still orange but with touch of red and black flames.

"It's payback time Vongola."

Blood covered the whole Vongola Mansion. The screams were like music to their ears. They pleaded mercy but the monster they created is merciless. Tsuna's laugh echoed in the whole mansion. His face was covered in blood, all of them. Bisha still hitting Kyouya with her whip, Yukine still stabbing Lambo with his dagger. Jiro still slashing Takeshi using his katana.

"Dame-Tsuna" all of them look at the new comer. The world's greatest hitman, Reborn.

"Long time no see Reborn!" and he insanely laugh while punching the dead body of Enrico.

"What did you do? What happened to you?!"

"So many interesting things happened to me my dear tutor. So many!"

"Why? Why are you doing these?"

"Reborn did you already forgotten what I said back then?"

"What is it?!"

"That I will destroy the Vongola."

"Why? Why did you kill you family!"

"I have no family! They are the ones who created me Reborn. They taught me how to become a monster! Hahahaha! They turned my heart into a stone my dear tutor."

"Tsuna!"

"Reborn, I hope this is the very last time that I see you. I am no longer the Tsuna you taught. I am no longer the Tsuna you considered as son. Please stop looking for me Reborn." and the whole Inferno was gone in the sea of red flames. Leaving Reborn standing alone in the middle of the fallen Vongola.

"Still a dame."

_**"They turned you into something you are not to. I am sorry my child if this is your fate. I am sorry if I am not with you for the times you cried yourself to sleep. For the pain you felt every night. For the lonely nights. They didn't deserved you my child. They deserve your wrath and pain. They deserve it my child."**_


End file.
